


Autumn for Lisa

by Lieju



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, lisa deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Gaston finds Lisa Trevor hiding and hungry.





	

"So, it's a trapped cat or something?" Gaston asked.

 

Mrs _Guillemet_ looked worried. "It hissed at me, so I thought it was a cat, but it seems a bit bigger... Maybe we should call the police?"

 

"Phuh, nonsense," Gaston told her. "It's probably just lost or scared. But it might be hurt. Where is it?"

 

Mrs _Guillemet_ led him to her porch. "There, underneath!"

 

"Okay, stay back, I'll take a look."

 

Gaston crouched down, trying to see what the shape hiding under the porch was. It moved, and it became clear it was larger than a normal cat.

 

It let our a shrieking hiss.

 

"It's okay," Gaston told it. "No-one's gonna hurt you."

 

He tried peering into the dark. The shape was crouched under the porch, as far as it could from him.

And what he could see of it, it didn't look like a cat at all...

 

Slowly, Gaston retreated.

 

"What is it?" Mrs _Guillemet_ asked.

 

"I dunno, but it's scared. Not trapped but maybe hurt. You need to stay away for a while."

 

She nodded. "I'll use the back entrance. But can you make it leave?"

 

"I'll try to lure it out. Do you have milk or cream?"

 

Gaston set down the bowl of milk and retreated. It didn't take as long as he had thought for the creature to emerge. It must have been starving. It reached for the bowl and snatched it.

It had been quick,but Gaston was almost certain.

 

That it had been a human hand.

 

A bit odd-looking hand, weirdly discoloured. So maybe an ape after all?

 

The hand emerged again, setting the bowl, now licked clean, back.

 

"Hello," Gaston called out.

 

Silence.

 

"Are you hungry? Or hurt?"

 

Gaston stepped closer, and the creature (or a person) growled.

 

"Okay, okay." He stopped. "My name is Gaston. Hello."

 

It (or maybe 'she' based on the voice) let out a growl that seemed to nevertheless have words in it. On a language Gaston didn't understand.

 

Her eyes flashed like a cat's when a light hit them. Curious.

 

And it seemed she was curious as well, and a ragged figure slowly emerged underneath the porch.

It was a humanoid, but a hunched and deformed figure, wearing a dirty and ragged dress that might have been different colour once but now was moldy grey. Her oddly orangeish arms were longer than usual, making Gaston wonder if she was an orangutan after all.

 

He couldn't get a good look at her face, from a mass of leathery lumps that covered her.

But it were the remains of shackles on her ankles that made Gaston's blood boil.

Poor girl.

 

He tried his best not to show his anger, lest she'd think it was directed at her, and slowly, he put his hand on his chest. "Gaston."

 

She stared at him and mimicked the gesture. "Lisa."

 

Gaston smiled. "Hi Lisa."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"EAGH!"

 

Before Gaston had had time to react, a tentacle had sprouted from somewhere in Lisa's back, and caught Prunelle, who was now tangled upside down from his ankle.

 

"Lisa! Set him down!"

 

She turned to look at Gaston. "Hm?"

But the editor was slowly and gently set down.

 

"Rogntudjuu! What is that!?"

 

"Prunelle! That kind of language!" Gaston scolded him. "When there are children present!"

 

"C-children!?" The editor stared at Lisa, who was holding the glasses that had dropped on the floor and reaching out to return them to their owner.

 

He snatched them away from her tentacle. "Mh, Thanks."

 

Lisa hid behind Gaston.

"Don't worry," he told her. "He is harmless, just yells a lot."

"What- _who_ is she?"

 

"Don't yell," Gaston told him. "She doesn't like it. And she's Lisa."

 

"Where did she come from?"

 

"Hmh she's lost, that's all."

 

"Why is she _here_?"

 

Gaston waved his hand dismissively. "Phuh, it's just for a while."

* * *

 

 

"What are all these pumpkins for, Lagaffe?"

 

Gaston stopped and turned to Prunelle.

"Hey, do you want to help? You could help me carry these at least."

 

Prunelle remained seated at his desk. "What are you doing?"

 

"Gonna make J _ ack _ - _ o _ '- _ lanterns." _

 

_ "Why?" _

 

_ "Phuh, for Halloween." _

 

_ Of course, he'd take any excuse to dress up and mess around. "At the office?" _

 

_ "Yeh, it's for Lisa," Gaston explained. "Reminds her of home." _

 

_ "Oh." _

_ They still didn't know much about the girl (Or a woman, Prunelle wasn't even sure of her age) Gaston had taken in like she was a rescue dog. _

_ At least ever since she had apparently been convinced to get a bath and a change of clothes she no longer smelled like a piece of Gaston's cooking that had been forgotten behind a filing cabinet for weeks. _

 

_ Gaston had made a mistake of asking her about her family, and the mere mention of her mother had caused her to hide under a desk, shrieking and refusing everyone, leaving them no choice but to leave her alone until she had calmed down. _

 

But the few words she had spoken had been in English, although Prunelle had no idea how Gaston had arrived to the conclusion she was originally from America.

Prunelle sighed. He really didn't need this.

The _office_ didn't need this. He should have just called the police, or the social services, or _someone._

But he also remembered how Lisa had let out a happy giggle when Gaston had gotten her children's comic books and how she had sat quietly in the corner of the mail room reading. Or at the very least looking at the pictures.

 

And how Gaston had been patient with her, and helped her get cleaned and fed. He was really the only person she seemed totally comfortable with, but overall she was now far less like a scared wild animal than when she had been first brought to the office.

 

He really did have a way with animals and children.

 

So Prunelle nodded. "It's fine, just clean up any mess you'll make."

 

* * *

 

 

Prunelle walked to the archives.

 

At least he didn't have to dread needing to get a book from there anymore...

"Lisa?"

Even if the room was still a cavernous mess.

A tentacle reached out from somewhere in the dark and snatched the paper he had been holding.

 

It didn't take long for her to return with the book he had wanted, stepping closer to him in person.

She reached out with her unnaturally long arms to held out the dictionary he needed.

 

"Thank you."

 

She curtsied.

She had been cleaned up and given an old flower-patterned dress that Jeanne had found somewhere and Gaston had modified to fit over her hunch.

 

At least she didn't smell anymore. Although Prunelle was still thankful the grey hoodie she was wearing covered her skeletal face.

That was unfair though, it wasn't like she could help it.

 

"You are doing a very good job, Lisa," he told her.

It was absolutely true, the archives might have still looked like a mess, but they were an _efficient_ mess.

 

She quickly retreated to the archives, and Prunelle wondered if he had embarassed her. However, she soon returned with a butchered pumpkin that was pushed at him.

 

It took the confused editor a second to realize it was a J _ack_ - _o_ '- _lantern_ portraying a face. Also one of his pipes had been stuck into it.

 

Lisa pointed at it. "You."

 

"Oh." Prunelle supposed it did have glasses, and the pipe had been stuck in the lopsided hole that was presumably its mouth.

 

"Thanks. That's very nice of you."

 

He was fairly sure the skeletal grin he had seen on her lipless mouth had been a smile. But before he could be sure she turned and returned back to wherever in the archives she had made her home.

 

So Prunelle returned to his work and left the second-oddest employee of the _Spirou_ editorial offices to do hers in peace.

 

 

 


End file.
